Wedding Dress
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Amu's getting married to Tadase. Ikuto's thoughts and feelings. Song-fic.


**Moon: Hi everyone! I decided to make the one shot that I was planning.**

**Amu: Shouldn't you be focusing on Choose One?**

**Moon: But I've been wanting to write this for a while.**

**Amu: Moon doesn't own anything.**

It's really happening. Amu's getting married to Tadase. In the end Tadase did get her. But as long as she's happy I will smile for her no matter how much I regret this. How much I want to steal her. The wedding's today. They asked me to play the violin for them. I think that if I do this it will be my blessing.

_**(Ahhh…) **_**I'm so sorry everything is over  
**_**(Ahhh…)**_** But I guess it's really over now  
**_**(Ahhh…)**_** There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
**_**(Ahhh…) **_**Listen**

I wanted her to listen to this the song that repents my feelings. I grabbed my violin and started walking to the church. The song going round and round my head. My heart wishing she could hear.

_When you have a fight with him  
Sometimes you feel sad and blue  
You cry on my shoulder; you give me a sense of hope_

Every time they got into a fight I would get some hope but I knew it would go away. Now I'm near the front of the church. I see Tadase.

"Ni-san, I'm so glad you could come."

"Why wouldn't I? I am the one who's playing here come's the bride."

"Well, you should go set up."

"Yeah."

I went into the church and placed my violin on the right of where the bride and groom are suppose to stand. When I finished setting up I decide explore the church.

_**I **__**tried my best to not let you know my feelings inside  
I was afraid that we would drift apart and so I hide  
Holding my breath and biting my lips, how I wish  
If you'd just leave him and come to me**___

That's my one wish to have Tadase leave Amu so she would come to me. I heard something come from the bride's room.

"Amu, hold still!" It sounds like Utau.

"Why are you putting makeup on me?!?"

"Amu, we're making sure you look your best on the most important day of your life."

"But still!"

"I still can't believe that you're getting married before Utau-chi!"

"Shut up Yaya!"

I knocked then opened the door. "Ikuto don't you know its bad luck to see the bride in her dress?"

"Yes but, you forget Amu I'm not the groom. Anyway it almost time for you to be officially married. So Utau, hurry up with her makeup."

I left and wandered back to the main part of the church. Just in time. I stared to play. As I'm playing Tadase and Amu walk in hand in hand.

_**I **__**tried my best to not let you know my feelings inside  
I was afraid that we would drift apart and so I hide  
Holding my breath and biting my lips, how I wish  
If you'd just leave him and come to me**_

They got to the alter. I stopped playing. Then the priest got to the vows. How did this happen? Why can't this be like how I wanted it to be?

I know that once I play this song, you will  
Vow to spend your life with him, not me  
How I pray every single night  
That this day will never appear before my eyes

_**You're wearing a wedding dress **____**(dress dress dress)**__**  
Girl, you're wearing a wedding dress **____**(dress dress dress)**__**  
It's not me next to you **____**(wedding dress dress dress)**__**  
Oh, you're wearing a wedding dress  
Oh, no**_

No. I must be happy for her. For them. I must no longer think about what it would be what would happen if I was the one who would be there next to her.

_**You never knew how I felt  
And I hated you for that  
I wished you would look just a bit sad in front of me**_

_**Now my eyes are dry and have no, no, no more tears  
I talk to you as if you're here though I'm alone**_

That's what I did. I talked to myself thinking it was her.

"Does anyone object to this speak on or forever hold your peace." (I think that's what they say)

Something was telling me to scream, "Amu don't". But I didn't. Now it's too late.

_**Every night, thinking and tossing and turning, I can't sleep  
Maybe I've known all along this would happen in the end  
I close my eyes yet I can't let go of this dream  
If you'd just leave him and come to me**_

_**Baby **____**(baby)**__**, just don't hold his hand when he comes to you **____**(oh oh oh)**__**  
'Cause you should be my lady **____**(lady, hey)**__**  
I have waited here so long for you  
Look at me now**_

I stayed there. Waiting for every one to head to the reception. I remained and suddenly remember how long I would go though the night merely thinking about objecting everything.

_**Though you can never be mine  
I will try to forget you  
Please don't give any thought to how hurt I might've looked  
Though it'll be hard for me, I know I need to erase you from my heart  
No, oh**___

I've already decided to leave. In the middle of everything that's going on. I packed my violin and departed.

_**I know for the longest time, I've been a fool  
I was living in my illusions  
When she sees me even now  
She still smiles, not knowing how I've felt all along**_

_**You're wearing a wedding dress **____**(dress dress dress)**__**  
Oh, no  
Girl, you're wearing a wedding dress **____**(wedding dress dress dress)**__**  
Wedding dress **____**(It's not me! It's not me!)**__**  
Oh, you're wearing a wedding dress  
Oh, no**_

Before I was near the entrance I saw everyone congratulating the happy couple. Then Utau came up to me.

"Ikuto, are you really going?"

"Yeah. Utau before I go I need to you to give something to them." I handed her a wrapped box. I noticed she was crying.

"You don't have to go."

"I need to if I can one day look at them happily. I promise to come back Utau."

"Good bye Ikuto."

I left my crying sister and went with no one noticing. When I left the church I felt around in my pocket. I felt a small band of silver. The ring I got for Amu. I dropped it knowing that I could never get that chance. Ever. Then I ran to meet my manger at the airport.

**Moon: I hope you've enjoyed this. This is my first song fic. I hope you enjoyed. If you want a sequel then please R&R! I am sorry if it was too Tadamu. **


End file.
